Satori Uzumaki
| birthdate = March 9 | age = Yama Arc: 6 Present: 27 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = Yama Arc: 3'2 Present: 5'8 | weight = 130 lbs | blood type = AB | affiliation = Land of Focus Eigakure | occupation = Daimyō of Focus Country Taishō Council Member Founder & Clan Head of the Bandai | team = Taishō Council | partner = Eihei Uzumaki | clan = Uzumaki Clan Bandai Clan | family = Raido X (Grandfather) Kanmi Uzumaki (Grandmother) Eihei Uzumaki (Mother) Unnamed Samurai Father Masumi Uzumaki (Sister) Ryoki Uzumaki (Brother) Takashi Ringo (Cousin/Adoptive Brother) Nagisa Kantoku (Cousin) Kenzou Kantoku (Cousin) Kizui Uzumaki (Cousin) Sakuya Uzumaki (Cousin) Akākato Uzumaki (Aunt) Makaze Kantoku (Uncle) Rentaro (Uncle) Ameya Aoki (Aunt) Ameko Aoki (Aunt) Shirokaze Nakano (Aunt) Suiren Nakano (Aunt) Ameryuu Aoki (Uncle) Amerai Aoki (Uncle) Ayumu Aoki (Uncle) Shenron Uzumaki (Uncle) Rayuga (Uncle) | rank = Chūnin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = 15 | jonin = | kekkei = Chōwagan | tota = | unique = Particularly Adept Chakra Flow User Revitalization Technique | beast = | nature = | jutsu = Chakra Transfer Technique Fuhensei | tools = Ukishizumi }} is the first-born daughter of the Adjudicator and a registered chūnin of her hometown Eigakure. Born to the presiding Head Ninja, the child spent most of her early life on the road, accompanying her mother to meetings of various importance and learning from a young age about the incredible diversity of people, opinions and thought processes. As an individual who's taken strongly to her grandfather's flippant approach, Satori remains comfortable in a variety of social situations, allowing her to adjust to constant uprooting. Alas Eihei's roving life proved to be culprit for such affairs. Because they were rarely in one place for a long time, Yui found it difficult to establish long-term friendships, generally contenting herself with acquaintances while learning to entertain herself while her mother was busy. Eventually she would be taken to the Land of Iron by Eihei, in order to tie up loose ends when it came to this fragmented family. Alas, she would finally meet her father as her mother's efforts were realized, allowing for Satori to recognize her samurai heritage. Perhaps understanding the necessity of a father figure, Eihei would leave her precious child in her lover's capable hands. Thus the child would learn much of the samurai way for a few years, before being collected by her mother once more, whisked away to Eigakure to begin the other component of her training; the ninja arts. Notably, her usage was unorthodox compared to her peers, having a late start in comparison to some of the village's foremost prodigies. Nevertheless, she would graduate at 11 before beginning her work as a genin. Though Sato's progress up the ninja ladder would be delayed as her mother would take the girl on her various adventures. However, Satori would claim that her real world experience was far more valuable then what she could have learned in a structured setting. Now a fully recognized chūnin, Satori plans on gleaning her way through the world, retracing the footsteps of her eclectic House of X as she discovers her own narrative. Those adventures would lead her back home, the young woman flush with knowledge from a world she only began to explore. A sense of duty and love her mother was all too familiar with served as the catalyst for her return; Satori would work her way up to the Taishō Council, serving as a key cog in its evolution to national legislative body. Ultimately, she would succeed Sōsui Okasu as , becoming the first elected daimyō and second overall. As if that wasn't enough, she would herald a new clan, creating it as a safe-haven for survivors of certain projects. Background Perhaps she had inherited her father's gallivanting ways; it didn't help that she had spent most of the last decade with him. Nevertheless, the no-nonsense redhead was very much pregnant due to some activity during her time in the Land of Iron. Originally there to track a long lost sibling, she ended up touring the country, her growing skill coupled with her mother's fire proving a draw for several of the male samurai. Though only one caught her eye during that stretch of time. A night of local festivities caused one thing to lead to another in a time of magnificent revelry. For the winter weather had finally subsided for the time being, leading to the beauty of spring. Alas, the two would seal the affair by consummating their love under the night sky, remaining in each other's embrace during a chilly spring evening. The duration of their love would be short-lived however, as Eihei took to the road once more while promising to return in time. Yet here she was, several months later with child. Already feeling the stirrings of maternal affection as she rubbed her growing belly, the baby stirring underneath her gentle touch of her hands. She smiled faintly, pondering how to go about doing this; it was her fist child after all, and it wasn't like she could call up a sibling to ask. Nevertheless, Eihei resolved to take it easy as the months passed, approaching her estimated due date. Having the idea that her child would be the type to arrive early. Thus she would find a place to room when the time grew close, sensing agitation within her little "fireball". Only for the contractions to begin in earnest, causing her to collapse onto the bed in obvious pain. The arduous process irritated her, even as the ruckus she created brought other residents to help. Constantly pushing, an elder standing next to Eihei reminding her to take deep breaths. Slowly but surely the baby would emerge, though the woman would be too preoccupied with birthing to notice. At last the task was complete. As if Eihei's birthing process wasn't loud enough, Satori would let out a great cry that resonated with all present, as if to announce that she was finally here. Taking the newborn in her arms, the fire-hearted woman would visibly soften, tickling the child's tummy before cooing. Given the relative seclusion of the location, finding a doctor on such short notice proved surprisingly simple, as one happened to be residing in the rooming establishment. Once she had ascertained the health of mother and daughter, the physician would given the ok for the two to leave. Though Eihei would delay such an endeavor for a few more months as she wanted to make sure Satori was strong enough for the journey home. Once satisfied this was the case, Eihei would take the girl before beginning the trek, giving her goodbyes and such while making haste to reach Eigakure. Noting that it would be the safest place to raise the one that was already most valuable to her. It was already clear from the beginning that Eihei was to be a den mother, even if she tried to overcome her naturally protective intuition. Alas, the trip to.... Personality Appearance The picture of innocence. Blessed with wide and innocent jade eyes that roved the world with intense scrutiny and profound curiosity. They are reminiscent of her grandmother's striking emerald gaze, while having the same clout as her mother's hazel one. They are shown to enrapture and cause even the stalwart Eihei to fold. For Tori's eyes hold a playfulness and happiness that her mother is desperate to protect. Raido often jokes that his granddaughter makes the older woman as soft as cotton. Pairing with these distinct peepers is hair the color of chestnuts, a rich shade of brown that is balanced by her fair skin. She is rather petite in stature, easily carried by her parents and grandparents. Most of her features can be best described as cute, with the girl still remaining below average in height as she grew up. Only to encounter a surprising growth spurt a few years after her 15th birthday. Nevertheless, her clothing straddled the line between cute and tomboyish for much of her adolescence, the former accomplished by the women of the household while the latter was of her own design. Regardless, she still manages this tension of garb rather well, pulling together a hodgepodge of clothing that satisfies her own desires while meeting Eihei and Kanmi's expectations. This often consists of jeans and a pullover, with the ubiquitous graphic tee. Thus the growth spurt occurred. A girl that was notably below average in height reached the statuesque level of 6'0. The flippant 18 year old went from looking young for her age to finer womanhood, the rest of her maturing in tandem for the sake of balancing out tallness. A figure that appeared unsurprisingly buxom given her immediate forebears. Alas, both her parents and grandmother were not having it when it came to her desire to flaunt her "growth". Taking a page from her step-grandmother, they adorned her in an elegant white dress, perfect for formal affairs while lending Satori an air of sophistication. Notably, it boosted her already noteworthy maturity, making the young lass appear as if she was in her mid-30s, primed and ready for success. Notably, the trailing sleeves contrasted well with her piercing jade eyes, having lost their innocence while maintaining a certain playfulness. Her smile coy and beckoning even as she seethed at the formality of her attire. Knowing that things wouldn't change if she remained complacent and placating. So she decided enough was enough, regardless of the tongue-lashing she would receive from her grandmother. Even if she enjoyed the admiring looks she received from both men and women, all drawn to her dazzling beauty and witty charms. Abilities Dōjutsu Chōwagan A harmonious eye for a rambunctious yet loving child.... Bukijutsu Bōjutsu With the kind gift that Kurumi imparted to her, Satori took to this art form quickly, learning how the basic ins and outs of bōjutsu. She focuses primarily on adjusting her grip mid-swing, adopting movements that allow her to guide the opponent as she sees fit, incorporating quick, poignant thrusts to unbalance and harm the opponent. She often follows this up with powerful slashes incorporating her leg strength, grounding each movement to maximize the force she generates with each swing. Any swings that Satori decides to use are designed for reorientation, while also building momentum for the sake of keeping each step of her attack coordinated and efficient. It is of the utmost importance to the young woman that she doesn't waste energy. While she normally grips the staff in thirds for greater control of its trajectory, Satori is more than capable of switching to a single hand, placing it below center to create a top-heavy axis. While this might not be the most recommended idea, it allows for her to concentrate the force of the blow in the attacking part of the weapon, multiplying the damage several fold while forcing the opponent to retreat. Her free hand is then enabled to perform ninjutsu, allowing for two-fold attacks without the need to generate a clone, though by adding a clone she can turn a two-pronged offensive into a multi-layered siege, overwhelming the adversary while creating the opportunity to end things. In addition, she will occasionally incorporate sweeps for to turn away attention, or to topple the foe. Given the special design of her weapon, Satori has shown that is incredibly effective at blocking ninjutsu, capable of cutting through the chakra that constitutes the offensive and clearing the way for a counteroffensive. Though she typically will wait for them to move closer before deciding her next move, employing the sharpened and curled end for a more damaging retort. The staff's origin as a Wood Release construct serves many purposes within Satori's use of the oft disregarded art. Because it is essentially an extension of herself from years of careful synchronization, she maintains the ability to manipulate it's dimensions and surface area at will. Though Tori admits it is still not as seamless as Kurumi's own implementation. With a simple twirl motion, she is able to shape the staff into a durable shield, protecting her front from powerful ninjutsu attacks in the manner mentioned earlier. With a few more seconds however, she can also lengthen the construct to protect her sides and back, before returning it to the original form. In conjunction with this aspect, Satori is capable of forcefully growing roots from the staff while attacking an opponent, allowing her to ensnare them in her grasp. Because this variation ties back to Kurumi as the creator, it allows for a low-level form of chakra absorption, as the roots further weaken the trapped opponent while she continues to beat them. Since the bōjutsu fighting style is largely centered around deft manipulation, Satori has learned to isolate streamline her staff through chakra input to further decrease its density, allowing her to manage several hits before the opponent can react. Satori compares it to having a light-weight staff on hand, while able to manipulate it's heft at the drop of a hat. Another advantage of the staff's propriety to change sizes is that Satori can fend off multiple opponents at once in the case of disadvantageous numbers. Should Satori choose to throw the staff, like a javelin she has learned to apply earth or water chakra to amplify it's strength and fortitude, allowing it to do further damage. Should the staff miss its target however, Satori can follow up with her own attack, making use of the opponents focus on the incoming projectile to land a hit of her own. Equipment is a staff that is often confused for a sorcerer's weapon. Even though she admits it doesn't possess magic qualities. The staff was given to her as a gift by the former Yang Daimyō when visiting the Land of Yang alongside her Head Ninja mother. Though the talks were officially diplomatic, the daimyō liked the young woman's spine and flippancy, and gave this weapon as an act of good faith. Though it appears to be of a normal wooden construction, the workings are actually composed of blackwood, a highly durable material that is strong enough to break medal. Allowing the woman to battle against sword users with relative ease. Because it is composed of Wood Release, it is shown to be highly conducive to chakra, allowing Satori to incorporate chakra flow when others do the same, continuing the general impasse. Likewise, a solid whack can shatter bones on contact, as the staff coordinates well with Satori's inherited strength. Otherwise, she is capable of storing chakra within the construct as a mechanism of replenishing herself when in battle. Likewise, this dormant chakra allows her to synchronize with the weapon, endowing her with the ability to manipulate it's dimensions, such as forcing additional branches to grow off the original construct for greater piercing and slashing power. Thus, it has become her favorite thing to tote about as Satori continues learning its functions. Trivia *Her first image source is Minami Tsutsumi from Beautiful Bones Sakurako's Investigation. The subsequent images (flowing white dress) are of Maria=Elca=Nova from Freezing. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality Category:House of X Category:Eigakure Resident Category:Eigakure Shinobi